


Neglect

by PixelezOtaku



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelezOtaku/pseuds/PixelezOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately,Goku has been having many relationship problems.Chi Chi has been cheating on him,Vegeta is screaming at him more than usual,his children don't want nothing to do with him,his friends forgetting him now,and him not receiving any love anymore.This sense of loneliness leads his mind and body to slowly rot apart,one time almost revealing his little secret entirely of his during a party,in front of everyone,after Chi Chi repeatedly screamed his faults at everyone.However,it wasn't something so easy to miss for a certain someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neglect

NOT THE OWNER OF DBZ.

WILL NOT UPDATE A LOT DUE TO STUFF

XXX

As the calm,peaceful wind flowing throughout the Earth went on undisturbed,a green clad figure could be seen racing across the air...

Goku had left the house to go to a sparring session with his friend Vegeta,only,it didn't last as long as usual.Normally,they would've sparred for almost an entire day straight if they felt like it but today....today was different.

It wasn't their usual daily spar,for Vegeta had taken his week long frustration out on him.He had screamed at him,more than usual,rivaling their wives' own daily screaming sessions.

It was all a blur in his mind the facts were.But the past was very very clear.

-Flashback-

Seven minutes into their spar,Vegeta throws a couple of ki blasts,forcing Goku to dodge,then disappear behind him,about to possibly break his back.

Goku,not caught off guard for a second,quickly puts his fist behind him,catching the attack,turning to Vegeta and punching him in the jaw with his left fist.

All the while Vegeta sends a powerful kick to Goku's abdomen that would have ripped a human in half.

He didn't understand why Vegeta was so vicious in their session today,already tearing and scorching his shirt the first two minutes of the spar when Vegeta punched him in the abdomen,enhancing the punch with a ki blast.

His shirt had set fire for a moment,Goku having to deal with the fire that attempted to burn his skin but was unsuccessful due to the fact that Saiyan skin had more tough and resistant layers than the human skin.Not even lava would injure their skin unless put on them for a long period of time.

Vegeta then sent an uppercut and immediately pulled back and sent Goku flying to the ground of the Earth after landing it.

The impact of the crash was strong enough to cause earthquake like shakes to vibrate throughout the entire Earth and surrounding planets.

It took a few seconds,but he still struggled to get up from the crater that had formed on the ground.Upon standing up,beat to a pulp,he looked up to Vegeta,who was in the air,glaring at him with cold,heartless eyes that made the temperature around whoever looked straight into them,drop.

"I don't get it Vegeta!You call me to this sparring session after a whole week,and then you have the spar transform into an almost all out battle!What is your problem!?" Goku shouted,angered by the sudden assaults and ruthlessness of Vegeta.

Vegeta,intimidated by this,yelled back,transforming Super Saiya-Jin in the blink of an eye,"ARE FUCKING SERIOUS?!HOW CAN YOU NOT FUCKING NOTICE YOU DUMBASS!?OH MY FUCKING GOD,I WONDER HOW BARDOCK WAS THE SCIENCE CHIEF OF PLANET VEGETA,YET YOU CAN'T EVEN TELL WHAT IS HAPPENING?!"

He good a deep breath in one second and continued,"I AM LEAVING!GO BACK TO YOUR DUMBASS HOUSE AND SEE WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING BEFORE YOU GET THERE!"

Within seconds,Vegeta sped off in the direction of his home,destroying everything above,beside,and beneath him.

-Flashback End-

He didn't get it!He just couldn't absorb the facts!His wife...she had been cheating on him with Yamcha...

Sighing sadly,a single tear made it's way down Goku's face.

Frustrated.That is what he was.The pressure was incredibly heavy.Chi Chi was only lucky to have married a Saiyan like Goku,otherwise,almost half a chunk of the galaxy would have been missing by now.

When he found out just now,what Vegeta had meant,the only throughout that crossed his mind was,'Looks like I wasn't worth her love...'

How he had found out was when he considered instant transmissioning home,feeling out his wife's ki and aura,only to find it having a spastic pattern.And she wasn't the only one there.

Yamcha had been there too,the same pattern matching up with her's,and not to mention,they were extremely near each other.

This is what Goku had hated about humans.All they ever cared about was sex and no love.No love until they have good sex,to be exact.Goku had stayed a virgin,due to the fact that the sound of intimate contact disgusted him.

He clenched his fists so tightly his palm started bleeding.But he didn't give a damn.Searching for a single fuck to be given,he had no results about his injuries.Except one injury.The wounds dealt to his own heart.

Suddenly,he blacked out,noting that he had crashed into the now rocky terrain of the forest which he hadn't realized he caused.

This wasn't good...

XXX

A hallway...?

Not just a hallway...looking around his surroundings,the hallway was dimly lit,you could see things,but they weren't brightened up a usual,resulting in Goku having to adjust his eyes to this setting.

The hall stretched in one direction.Forward.

Having no other path to follow,he walked down the plain black carpeted floor,noting that the walls were colored crimson blood.Then a feeling hit him.

He started to jog a bit,then began running,running as if he were attempting to get away from a hellhole with his life.He wasn't exactly doing that.Instead,he was actually running through his life.Someone's life.

As he ran,images would flash at him.

A child.Spiky,ebony hair,looking tangled and all messed up,but actually quite soft.His eyes were a deep shade of black,the structure of his eyes in a weird way,almost as if depressed.Not only that but they also had dark circles around them,indicating lack of sleep.

His mouth was no where near a smile.Instead,it was just a blank facial expression he sent.He had clothes,but they were torn apart and looked like ancient rags,colored black and red.

Upon putting the images together,it surprised him that the child was an almost exact image of him,if it weren't for the differences.Then he noticed something.Chains.

Chains held his wrists,neck,and ankles,the tail behind him as lifeless as the chains.

This seemed to resemble Goku.A restricted child,bound to chains and never to be free.

Suddenly,a short video went through his mind.

\----

"No...Kakarotto,you don't have to,you can't leave me please!You are like a son to me...but then again,why would you stay here...with all this suffering and torture you put upon the mortals...is it too much for you to handle...?" A man asked,with hair resembling Goku's SSJ hair.

The child,the same one from the images,replied,"It is kind of that...Father..." which pulled at the man's heart strings,never being called a father by some child he cared about before.

The child then continued,"But father...if it makes you happy...I will break these chains that bind me myself,keep the though in my mind that happiness will find me so I can then leave the past behind me...and allow my new life to begin..."

The man,tearing up badly,pulled the child into a tight embrace...a warm embrace the child has never felt before...an embrace of caring and love...

The man let go and looked the child in the eyes,the tears blurring his vision,"Yes please...Kakarotto...It would make me glad to see that you can become happy and not suffer..."

He then began again,"I,as the creator and owner of you Kakarotto,shall set you free from these chains that hold you captive...I hope from the bottom of my heart that  you find happiness,I swear as the Saiyan Devil God Retzu,I swear..."

\----

And then Goku awoke.However,he wasn't where he last saw himself to be.

The room he was in was an annoyingly,blinding white,with a window to his left an a grey door to the front of him.

He was in a bed,not just any bed though.Then the answer came to his mind...

'Hospital...' 

He wanted to move out of his bed and escape to be free.However he couldn't.It seemed that he had been out for quite a long time,for his muscles and joints were extremely stiff.

He would have to wait...

Suddenly,the door opened,people he didn't recognize barging in,so he immediately closed his eyes,pretending to be in whatever state he was suppose to be in.

Having nothing else to do,he eavesdropped on the conversation.

"...Doctor...is he ever going to awaken...?" a saddened,male voice spoke up.

In response,a gruff voice said,"So far,he probably won't...we expect him to stay here forever..."

A hand crashed down onto a beside table,fortunately not startling Goku.What sounded to be a man barely over his twenties yelled,"What!?No that can't be!Dad...he has been in this damned coma for over ten years now..." he heard tears drop followed by soft whimpers and sobs before the person continued,"Why can't he just wake up...return to us...everyone...they have forgotten about dad!Why am I even bothering to be here with him,he missed out on the majority of my fucking life!"

Goku then knew who the boys were...Gohan and Goten...

"I know that he hasn't been there for us Goten and that you and I hate him..but please...pretend you still love him as a father..."

"Your brother is right kid.We don't even know why he was put into this coma anyways.If he stays here forever,at least he will die thinking you still loved him."

"Fine,"grumbled Goten angrily.

I understood Goten and Gohan's pain though and made sure not to cry.As a child,I never really had many people help care for me.Most people who cared for me just wanted my help because they were greedy...

Then,the three pairs of footsteps exited the room.

Immediately after they left,I forced my contained ki throughout my entire body,causing my body to react fine after I tested them out.Still a little stiff,but they worked.

Looking to my left,there was the beside table which had been damaged by Goten.In the drawers,there had been my clothes.A new set of my clothes to be exact.

Changing out of my hospital gown,I dressed up in my normal gi,which was now green after the battle with the gods.Basically,a green,loose tank top with a sash and a pair of green loose pants.What I always preferred.

Opening the window,about to fly out,I thought,'Ten years,huh...?Well,it is time I catch up with my life...'

/)_(\   /)_(\   /)_(\

That energy...it is unmistakable...everyone thought the same thing,all of them joyed.However,everyone but Vegeta,Piccolo,Gohan,and Goten added in their minds,'But who was he again..?'

Flying off in the direction of the weakened ki,now stronger for being suppressed for so long,the fighters started a telepathic conversation.

'He is heading to Mount Pazou isn't he?' asked Krillin.

'Yeah.Hey what was his name again?Not to be rude,but it has just been so long,I feel I shouldn't be rude around him.' Inquired Yamcha.

'I don't know,' was the response from Tien,Chiaotzu,Krillin,Pan,and Trunks.

'Dumbasses his name is Kakarotto or 'Goku' as you Nin-jens address him.' Vegeta answered,rolling his eyes.

'Well it isn't our faults that Saiyans have better memory than Earthlings,Vegeta.' came Tien's comeback.

Suddenly,Piccolo spoke up,saying in the telepathic link,'Well it isn't our fault that you bakas can't improve it,' resulting in Gohan,Goten,Vegeta,and Piccolo smirking at the humans/half humans.

'Oh shut up.' was all the rests' responses.

XXX

Finally,landing at his destination,Goku surveyed the area.No one was living here anymore.

The plants haven't been cared for as they were many years ago.The grass was all wild,having not been cut at necessary times.The homes,both Goku's childhood one and his adulthood home,were surrounded in plantation,the walls crumbling and rotting from the fact that there was no one here anymore.

But Goku didn't seem to care.As the others landed,Goku's lips broke into a smile.He then started snickering,to chuckling.Oblivious to his friends and family behind him,Goku broke into a huge fit of laughter,doubling over,clothing his sides and tears coming from his eyes.

He kept laughing and laughing,not caring or even trying to turn around and look at his shocked friends,which he was oblivious to.

Then Goten spoke up in a terrified yet concerned tone,"D-dad...?Are you okay...?"

Immediately turning around and wiping off his tears,Goku looked back at the group.

"Yeah...I'm just feeling kinda...depressed you could say..."

"Why so,Kakarotto?" questioned,in an equal tone,Vegeta.

"Because,after all those years I truly loved Chi Chi...and I come back here just to figure out that...that day wasn't a dream Vegeta...She really didn't need a foolish,moronic dumbass you left her all the time around anymore...Yamcha...I know about the affair..."

Before Yamcha's eyes widened along with everyone else's,Goku broke into another fit of laughter.This time,it did sound kinda sad...knowing that Goku thought himself to now be useless.His tears weren't tears of laughter.

They were tears of pain,sorrow,grief hidden behind a solid mask for many years.They were tears that longed for the warmth and love of someone,a someone they want...need to see again.

Krillin couldn't stand the laughter and tears of his depressed friend any longer and neither could the others,so breaking the silence,all the while relieving his friends,he spoke up,"Um...Goku we're having a get together at Capsule Corp again...We are sure your many friends and family who truly cared would like to see you so...what do you say?3:00 pm?"

Goku attempted to stop his laughter,actually succeeding,and just nodded,before putting his index and middle finger in a salute over his forehead and instant transmissioning away from the abandoned area.

This left his friends to fly back to Capsule Corp and think about the mental health of their beloved yet now lost Goku.

XXX

END OF CHAPTER ONE

I was going to make this longer but I decided against it and will probably continue it more next time because we are testing in our school the day after I post this so I need to focus on it more than I focus on my precious fan fictions.However,I will update little by little when I have the chance to.

Please comment your thoughts on this and tell me what you want me to maybe include in future chapters.Sayonara!


End file.
